Broken time turner
by HPsukriti
Summary: What happens when James Sirius Potter lands the next generation back in time?Next gen is back in 1995,in harry's 5th year.This is my first fanfic so please review it...
1. prologue

**Chapter 1**

**It was summer holidays and all the kids :James,Albus,lily,rose,hugo,fred and louis along with victorie and teddy were at Potter Manor. Their parents were all at work and teddy and victorie were baby-sitting the kids. Everything was calm and peaceful, but then how can everything remain peaceful when James, Louis and Fred were in the same house.**

**James who was living up to his namesakes entered his fathers study, which was out-of-bounds to all.**

**"Hey look what I found." shouted James.**

**When Fred reached James, he saw a golden locket in his hand.**

**"Oi,show it to me too." Louis shouted out to James**

**"Hey, you lot get out of here. Don't you know you that uncle Harry's study is out-of-bounds to all." shouted Teddy, who had come to see what those three had been up to.**

**But James threw the locket over to Louis, who missed it and it fell to the ground .**

**"What the hell are you doing." asked Victorie as she and the others entered the room.**

**But she didn't get her answer as the room began to be filled with golden smoke.**


	2. 24 years in the past

**Here it goes...I'd like to thank my reviewers and I promise to try and make the chapters longer.**

"James Sirius Potter" shouted Rose.

"What did I do! It was Louis who didn't catch the locket or whatever it was" shouted back James.

"Shut up both of you." shouted Albus.

Teddy, being the eldest considered it his duty, to see what had happened, and take control of the situation, before James and Rose started fighting again. Teddy knew that if they got into a fight, it would be worse than a world war. So, he stepped up in front of his 'family', and what he saw was that more than a dozen wands were pointing towards them. His heart almost stopped beating for a second looking at the people. He had heard stories about half the people who were standing in front of him and had grown up under the care of the other half. The group consisted of Sirius Black, Mad-eye Moody,Albus Dumbledore,Minerva Mcgonagall,Remus Lupin,Tonks,Bill,Arthur,Molly,Fred,George,Ron,Harry,Hermione and Ginny.

"Who are you?" asked Remus.

"No need to ask that question. We know who they are. They're Death Eaters" growled Mad eye Moody.

"D... Death Eaters" stammered Louis who was really confused. He didn't know who _Death Eaters _were and he didn't like the fact that his Father was acting as he didn't know them.

"Come on Mad-eye, they're just children" said Sirius.

"That still doesn't answer our question of who they are" said Remus.

"That question can be answered very easily" said dumbledore,speaking for the first time.

"How?" asked Sirius, looking confused.

"We simply have to ask them" replied Dumbledore.

Teddy being the eldest spoke first "We'll tell you who we are, if you answer our one question."

"What question?" asked Remus.

"What year is it?" asked Teddy.

"It's 1995." replied Remus."But,why-

Remus couldn't complete his question because at that moment Rose started screaming.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!YOU HAVE LANDED US 24 YEARS IN THE PAST,YOU IDIOT".

**I hope you liked it. I'll update soon...But please review it**


	3. Introductions 1

**Here it goes...Hope you like it**

**I have used Fred for Fred 1 and _Fred_ for Fred 2**

"Whoa,23 years into the past!What the hell are you talking about?" asked a very shocked Tonks.

"Nothing" said Teddy glaring at a very red Rose.

"We know that it does not mean nothing. So just tell us what is actually going on." said Bill.

"Come on let's just tell them. Dad will have to erase their memories when he gets here." said James sounding excited.

Rose would have generally disagreed but as it was her fault she thought it was better to keep her mouth shut. Lily however had different things on her mind.

She asked Teddy" Will Daddy be able to get here?" She looked scared, so Teddy pulled her into a hug and said "Don't worry, will come and get us."

When she let go of him, she was smiling.

"I think it's time for introductions, is my guess is correct. You are from the future?"aksed Dumbledore,his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, we are from 2019."replied Victorie.

Everyone from the future knew what Teddy was going through. He couldn't meet his parents eyes.

"Let's go to the living room and get cozy,while you are introducing yourselves." suggested Molly.

Once they had settled down, Teddy asked "Who will go first?"

Victorie got up and said "I will."

"My name is Victorie Gabriella Weasley..."

"You're my granddaughter?" asked a surprised Molly.

"All of us are your Grandchildren, Grandma." replied Victorie.

Victorie continued "I'm 17,I'm going to start my last year at Hogwarts.I am in Gryffindor and do not play is my brother Louis, he is 14 and is going to start his fourth year. He plays quidditch at the position of a chaser. We have another sister Dominique. She is 15 and is in Gryffindor going to start her 5th year. OH...are parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Deaclour.

"Fleur, Fleur...Wasn't she the Beauxbatons champion during the Triwizard Tournament?" asked Sirius looking at Bill, whose cheeks were red.

"How does Bill know her?" asked Harry looking confused.

"Oh don't you know Harry?" asked Fred and George together

"She-"said George

"took up a job at-"said Fred

"Gringotts to improve her eenglish."Fred and George completed together.

Everyone was laughing, although the future groups laughs were sad, as they knew the sad fate that awaited Fred and George. Although he never said it, they're uncle George missed his twin terribly.

"Let's just move on." said ,she and Ginny had been looking grumpy and annoyed since Fleur's name had been mentioned.

"I'll go next." said _Fred_ jumping up and down." My name is Fred Fabian Weasley.I am going to start my fourth year at Hogwarts.I play beater on house team and am part of the next generation of Marauders along with my cousins Louis and James who also is my best friend. My parents are George Weasley and Angelina Johnson.

"You married my girlfriend" shouted Fred.

"She realised that I'm better looking" replied George.

"What am I doing in the future?" asked Fred.

"You are a carefree awesome bachelor..." replied James a little to quickly.

"I think we should eat lunch and then continue the introductions." suggested Molly.

After lunch, everyone settled down once again.

"Whose next?" asked Sirius.

"I'll go next" said Rose.

**I hope you liked it...Please review **


	4. Introductions 2

**I am sorry for the wait...Hope you like it**

Hi,my name is Rose Lavender Weasley.I am 13 and I am going to start my third year at Hogwarts. I am in Gryffindor and I do not play quidditch.I'm a bookworm and also one of the brightest students at Hogwarts." said Rose.

"Any bets on who's her Mother?" asked Harry

"Uh...maybe Hermione..."replied Ron and both of them burst out laughing.

Rose continued as if she hadn't heard them "This is my brother, Hugo Viktor is 11 and our parents are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

"What.." yelled Ron and Hermione together, while others were rolling on the ground and laughing.

"What so funny?" snapped Hermione.

"You're surprised faces were funny. We all knew this was going to happen." replied Harry who was still grinning. Now even the future generation was laughing.

Ron and Hermione sank down in their seats blushing.

Next, Teddy stood up, took a deep breath and said "Well, my name is Teddy Remus Lupin."

The whole room fell silent after hearing his name. The silence was broken by Sirius, who was rolling on the ground laughing. Remus ignored Sirius and asked Teddy "You're my son?"

Teddy nodded his head and continued "You're my father and my mother is Nymphadora Tonks." Tonks beamed at this and her hair coloured changed from pink to blue.

Teddy continued "I'm 18 years old and graduated from Hogwarts two years ago. I was in Gryffindor and did not play quidditch.I was a commentator and I was Head Boy. I am a _Metamorphmagus_ but not a werewolf. Currently I am an Auror under training."

"Sounds like your son,Moony."said Sirius to a pale Remus.

Dumbledore gestured to the remaining three children to give their introduction.

Lily stepped forward holding Teddy's hand in a death grip and said "My name is Lily Luna Potter(Harry's eyes widened on hearing the name Potter).I'm eleven years old and am going to start my first year at Hogwarts."

Then James came bounding in front and said "I'm James Sirius Potter. I'm 14 and am going to start my fourth year at Hogwarts.I'm in Gryffindor and play chaser on the team. I am a part of the third generation of Marauders. My best friend Fred(2) and I together hold the record for the most number of detentions in a month, and have a personalized bench in Minnie's office.

"We both are going to get along very well." said Sirius nodding his head.

"Well I'm surprised Hogwarts is still standing." said Remus grinning.

"Dad pities the teachers of Hogwarts whenever James is at home." said Albus earning a glare from James.

"You're turn Al." said Teddy.

"My name is Al Potter." said Al

"Full name Al..." said James getting his revenge.

"I don't want to say my full name, James" whined Albus.

"Why is it bad?" asked Tonks."I know what it means to have a bad name. My own parents gave me the name Nymphadora."

"Come on little bro."said James clearly enjoying himself.

"Fine. My name is Albus Severus Potter," said Albus.

"WHAT? Harry you named your child after that slimy git."screamed Sirius.

"You hate him Harry!"screamed Ron.

"I don't know!I haven't done it as of yet." replied Harry.

"Was he drunk when Al was born?"

"NO. Uncle Harry said he was one of the bravest man he ever knew" replied Teddy. "Let's continue anyways." Teddy knew that Al was feeling bad and he didn't want to upset him more.

"Which house are you in?" asked Molly trying to change the topic.

"I'm 13 and am in Gryffindor am going to start my third year at Hogwarts play seeker on the quidditch team and my best friend is cause trouble and pull pranks but not like those three." finished Al pointing at James, Louis and Fred, who were all grinning.

"And who are your parents?" asked Sirius who wanted to know who his godson, Harry would marry in the future.

James answered his question by saying "Our parents are Harry Potter and...Can I have a drum roll to say mum's name.?"

"No." said Rose sharply.

"Fine, our mother is Ginny Weasley." finished James

"WHAT" screeched Ron." YOU MARRIED MY SISTER ,YOU TRAITOR!"

While all the Weasley brothers were giving Harry the IF-YOU-EVER-HURT-HER- glare,Hermione,Ginny and Molly were beaming. Sirius on the other hand was giving Remus two galleons.

"You were betting on us?"asked a very shocked Harry.

"Yup." said Remus happily pocketing the money.

Harry sat down, deep in thought. How could he marry Ginny? He liked Cho thought of Ginny as Ron's sister. The future was surely different from what he thought it would be.

**I hope you liked it...don't forget to review.**


End file.
